Love Again
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: What happens when Sophie and Zane start dating, and Rikki gets jealous? Read & find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Here is my new story about the Zikki couple, 'Love Again'. Special thanks to Drunalove for helping me with how to submit a new chapter to a story. Anyway, here we go. **

Chapter 1: A Date

Zane's p.o.v.

One morning, at the cafe, I kept thinking, as usual, about Rikki. It just made me so confused. I mean, she was the one who started our relationship. And she forgave me for kissing Miriam. Why couldn't she just forgive me again? And why was…

"Zane!" Sophie snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I said back.

"Are you free Saturday evening at 6:00 p.m.?" she started getting all flirty-looking.

"Uh…no?"

"well, how about you and me, at the movies"

"You mean a…"

"Date. Yes."

"um…"

"Well?"  
"Okay."

I was going out with Sophie. Somehow I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: News

Cleo's p.o.v.

"Hey Rikki guess what?" I said to Rikki at the moon pool.

"what" she said back.  
"Zane and Sophie are going on a date on Saturday!"

"What?!"

"Aren't you happy Zane has finally moved on?" I gave Rikki my suspicious look.

"Of course I am! It's just…why Sophie?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"But I do!"  
"You still have feelings for Zane, don't you?"

"No way!"

"Just admit it-you're jealous that and Sophie are going on a date"

"No I'm not! Now I have to go."

"How come?"

"I just do, okay!"

"Gee, there's no need to be upset"

"I'm sorry, Cleo. But I really need to go. Now."

I watched as Rikki swam out of the moon pool. What was she up to?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zane and Sophie's Big Date (Plus Rikki)

Rikki's p.o.v.

Why Sophie? Seriously. Zane made an incredibly dumb choice. But Sophie got what she wanted. She destroyed our relationship, and stole Zane from me.

On Saturday night, I followed Zane and Sophie into the movie theatre. I followed them into the theatre, and saw they were going to see "Two Proposals", a romance movie! I could feel steam coming out of my ears. I tried to get into the theatre for that movie, but a security guard stopped me.

"Hold on, missy" he said. "Do you think you can go into that theatre without a ticket?"

I groaned and bought a ticket to "Two Proposals". Then I followed Zane and Sophie into the theatre. By the time I got there, the movie had already begun its first 10 minutes. But I didn't care. I was there to watch Sophie and Zane's date.

30 min. later…

Over and over I kept thinking _Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. NOW!_

Why the $)%* #^!& did I even come here anyway? Cleo was right: I needed to move on and let it go. But I glared at Sophie as I started to walk out of the theatre: until a guy randomly accidently spilled his soda on me shoulder. "Whoops! Sorry, kid." he said. I forgot about Zane and Sophie and ran out of the theatre and darted for the bathroom. _10…9…8…7…6…_ I had to get out. _5…4…3…2…1… _I made it to the bathroom just in time before I felt a tingle in my legs, and fell on the floor with a _thud. _

Oh, great. Thank god I had heating powers. I put my hand out to my tail and began to dry myself. Within a minute, my legs came back. But as I was walking out, I heard a voice say, "What in the world-" I turned around and saw a MAN. I had ran into the _men's room! _I stood there akwardly.

"Uh…sorry. My bad" I finally said, feeling pretty embarrassed. Luckily, he didn't see my tail. I finally got my chance to leave the movie theatre.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What I forgot to mention in the last chapter: I apologize for the title of the romance movie. But I don't really know about many Australian romance movies, let alone ANY. But here is chapter four. Drumroll, please…**

Chapter 4: Jealously Rises

Bella's p.o.v.

On Sunday morning, Cleo had told me about Rikki and her jealously with texts.

_Hey Bella _she texted me. The text ding from my phone woke me up.

_What's up _I texted back.

_You will never believe this._

_What_

_Meet me at moon pool and i will tell u_

_ok. on my way_

I got out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out"

"Who will you be seeing?" my mom answered.

"I'm going to hang out with Cleo"  
"Where?"

I had to think fast.

"The cafe"

"Ok. Be back in time for lunch"

"I will"

It was 9 a.m. A quick trip to Mako wouldn't hurt.

In less than 30 minutes, I had torpedoed to mako island in time to see that Cleo had just swam in.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.  
"Zane and Sophie are dating"

I raised my eyebrows.

"So?"  
"Rikki is jealous"

"Seriously?"  
"Seriously. When I told her the other day, she swam out, saying she had to do something"

"Do you think she was spying on them?"

"Well, that does sound like her."

"Have you seen her lately?"

"No."

"i wonder what she was up to…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Talk

Rikki's p.o.v.

"Zane!" I said.

"What?" He said back at the cafe.

"I need to talk to you."

"You mean now?"

"No. Meet me at Mako Island in an hour."

"Why?"

"Just do it, ok?"

"Ok."

1 hour later…

I was floating in the moon pool, waiting for Zane, when I saw him walk in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. I didn't know where to start. I couldn't mention I spied on him and Sophie at the movies.  
"Well…you know how you and Sophie have been dating?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well, I never realized this, but I think I might be feeling a teeny bit…" my voice trailed off. "jealous" I said in a quiet voice.

"You are?"

"I didn't realize it until Cleo told me you were going on a date with Sophie."

"Well, Rikki…"

"What?"

"I still love you."

There was silence. He loved me! I didn't realize it, but…

"Zane, I still love you, too."

I couldn't believe I had said that. But it was true. I never should've broken up with him. I should've forgiven him like I forgave him for kissing Miriam.

But that didn't matter. Zane knelt down and I felt butterflies inside my stomach as we kissed: the first time in months. I forgot what it was like to be in love. But now I knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Break-up and make-up

Rikki's p.o.v. (again)

The next day, when I walked into the cafe, I saw Zane and Sophie talking. I couldn't hear it, but I could tell Sophie wasn't happy. Zane said something, then she scowled, practically yelled at him, and stormed off. She threw a towel on the floor.

"What were you talking about?" I asked Zane.  
"I broke up with Sophie. Why did I even date her, anyway?" he said back.

"I don't know. But who cares?"

Zane smiled and held my hand.

"Rikki Chadwick, would you do me the honor of going to the movies with me this afternoon?"

I giggled and said "Yes, I will, Zane Bennett"

I kissed him on the cheek and started getting to work. We had gotten back together: That would mean the cafe was mine again.

6:00 p.m. later

Zane closed the doors. I hung up the 'Closed' sign.

"shall we?" said Zane.

"Yes," I answered.

We held hands and walked to the movie theatre. Over and over, I was thinking,

_I can't wait to tell Cleo and Bella. _

**The end! Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
